


Thingies from Tumblr

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Familiaris [4]
Category: Justice League Unlimited, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: So I had something else to share, the first chapter is the Familiaris one, the second is the TatsuyaTaiga one.





	1. Familiaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyanthis/Kyle, John/Shayera

Due to Red Hawk claiming that the Batclan required a private commons in the Watchtower, each clan has been acceded such space. Indeed, most of the floors had been reconfigured into tiny, multiroom apartments where a clan may rest together but retain both communal and personal privacy.

Hal Jordan, eldest and most senior Green Lantern in the League, had received just such a suite for himself and his subordinates. His ‘office’, if it could be called that, had a door to the common room, which led to the rooms and shared bathrooms utilized by the Lanterns. Each bedroom is little more than a closet, but it serves it’s purpose.

It allows them to put up visiting Lanterns without being suspicious, for one.

And Hal, despite that the only Lantern to whom his connection is more paternal than avuncular or fraternal is Kyle, is a patriarch at heart. He worries, about his partner, John, about the younger two, Kyle and Guy. So he welcomes home Oa’s favourite sons when they do return to Earth with much enthusiasm.

He never expected the Guardians would send Kyle and Guy back to Earth, a new recruit in tow. She’s pretty, for one. Long mahogany hair and sparkling violet eyes. Her name is Hyanthis, and if the wings on her back mean anything, she’s Thanagarian. Amazing curves and a warm smile that make most men and more than a few women stop in their tracks.

It seems history is repeating, a little. Hyanthis trains hard, forming weapon constructs and flying with a tempered accuracy that amazes Glethen, the most experienced Skyfire flyer. Shayera offers the girl a place in the wing, and she accepts, swearing that but for her duty to the corps, the Skyfire wing may call upon her. A little later, Hal is standing between John and Guy when they witness Kyle and Hyanthis speaking quietly heroes of a similar age.

When Kyle puts an arm around Hyanthis’ waist, John tenses. Guy’s eyes widen when a single, heavy wing stretches to drape over Kyle’s back like a cream cape. Hal, however, nods when Kyle’s eyes meet his own. Perhaps this will be a repeat of Shayera and John, but Hal doesn’t think so.

Hyanthis is not Shayera, alone and afraid and running from everyone until something greater than herself calls her back. She is Hyanthis Skyfire of the Green Lantern Corps, and nothing will topple the tower of her will. And too, Kyle is not John. John let Shayera run, John climbed into a different woman’s bed and stayed there. Kyle…

Is not Guy or Hal, either. Guy who rarely allows anyone more than skin deep, and Hal, who is still so hung up on Carol that he can’t summon the courage to try again.

Kyle lost Alex, lost Jade, and yet… He hopes, still. He could love again, because Hyanthis is warm and vibrant and brilliant on the battlefield but not cocky.

The losses had bonded Hal and Kyle, and Hal is glad his young, precocious protege has this chance.

_John_

His belief that love between a Lantern and a Thanagarian would never work is rooted in his past with Shayera, with whom he has no future… yet. If ever, really.

His heart still trembles from the pain of watching Shayera in the sky, of hearing her joy. His eyes sting, taking in Kyle and the angelic figure beside him.  Envy yet gnaws at him, twinging together with regret. Kyle had done what he hadn’t- remained beside a woman he loved. John had lost Katma, had lost or thrown away Shayera, so what was to stop him from repeating the pattern with Vixen?


	2. KagaHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KagaHimu/HimuKaga -1000w about their life after high school, together.

**So I was scrolling for something, I don't even remember what, and came up some quick KagaHimu/HimuKaga.**

Brother. Rival. Lover. Those three words describe Tatsuya perfectly, and yet not at all. Taiga knows that if that was put on Tatsuya’s grave stone, no one who’d never known them personally would understand that all three apply to Tatsuya and Taiga’s relationship. Sure, they fight on the basketball court, but off it? They’re in such perfect synchronicity it scares anyone who has no idea how strong their bond is, or how deep their love for each other.

 

Tatsuya, however, takes a more pragmatic view of things. He loves Taiga, his world has revolved around Taiga since they met, and though he’s hurt the younger man, he’s been forgiven. When he moved to Tokyo for University, he had Taiga’s nights and that was enough. Not what he wanted, but better then nothing. And now he still has Taiga’s nights, and sometimes his days when they have games in the same city. They spend every summer in LA and when they’re not surfing or cooking or shopping they’re fucking and that’s more than enough. Especially when they HORSE in the driveway of their little beach house, and Taiga spends most of his time laughing.

 

Gay players are still a new thing, and Taiga doesn’t care what people say about him, but he knows now that he has talent enough for people not to care. Tatsuya is the sleek dressage horse to his bucking bronco, though, so he needs to be careful at least until Tatsuya retires, or he’ll fret himself an ulcer.

 

There are no fairy tales, but they have a good life together, and it is a welcome surprise when Taiga walks into a banquet, Tatsuya on his arm, and it’s greeted with something like ‘finally!’. 


	3. A Man Walks Into a Bar (Mayuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash Gold encounters a salty Mayuyu

**Bartender!Mayuzumi, patron!Nash, post Jabberwock/Vorpal Swords**

“Oh, yeah, you’re the guy who beat Shouta’s team. Akashi told me about you.”

Walking into a gentlemen’s bar in downtown Tokyo is probably the greatest kind of Nirvana after that defeat at the hands of fucking high schoolers.

The barkeep he notices is a young man, no older than himself, Nash judges. He’s lean, handsome, wears a sleeveless shirt in a shade of grey between that of his eyes and his hair, a touch shorter than him, but not much.

However, Nash is first served by a perky woman around his age, maybe a hair older than he is. While she’s got great assets, Nash’s interest has already been sparked by the hazy dream at the other end of the counter. _Chihiro, pass me a glass?_ The woman asks, and when he obliges, Nash slides the name into the mirage he’s spinning.

Contrary to what Nash probably believes, Chihiro has already clocked his entrance and interest.

Whatever. None of his business, though Akashi would throw a fit about it, probably. Shaking his head and considering throwing the ‘Brat Prince’ moniker at the demon terrorizing him, he goes back to work.

Luckily for him, Chihiro’s boss likes him. Quick, quiet and unobtrusive, Chihiro has given Orihara Izaya many kinds of information. The dark haired maniac doesn’t come in often, just enough for everyone to remember who he is and what he likes from his employees.

Chihiro has long suspected the man has a spouse hidden in his metaphorical attic and he is hyper-attentive to ensuring their security. Again, not his business.

What is his business is the (unwelcome) way Nash Gold is eying him up like meat. He’s not close enough to flash the half-visible hickey on his neck, which usually chases away the idiots. The regulars who might hit on him are aware that for some reason he has Orihara’s favour, and for those who aren’t are usually off-put by either the hickey on his neck or the dead-eye stare Hayama had been so fascinated with.

Although, sometimes he has to make do with the stare if Akashi doesn’t make it to Tokyo or he doesn’t get a long weekend of to head up to Kyoto. This week, although the only visible one is barely peeking over his shirt collar, he has scratches up his back and bitemarks on his chest. No matter what position he took in bed, the Demon Midget liked being rough.

And Nash was still staring at him.

Ignoring Noriko’s obnoxious glances, he strides over, Nash’s drink in hand, and slides it across the counter. When the place changes pitch from a chaotic whine to a humming murmur, he ignores that too and deadpans

“Need anything else?” Nash mumbles a reply, and leaning his hip against the counter, Chihiro starts cleaning glasses, internally smirking when Nash asks who he is. Raising a brow, pondering his words, he replies simply

“Chihiro Mayuzumi.” Nash nods and introduces himself, freezing when Chihiro puts down a glass, picks up another and says disinterestedly

“Oh yeah, you were on the team that beat Shouta’s. Seijuurou told me about you.” Over Nash’s splutters, Chihiro informs him before walking away

“Higuchi and I played for Akashi’s team last year.”

Noriko snickers

“Nash Gold.exe is no longer functioning.” As the regulars start laughing.

**So, couple things, in order:**

**-Brat Prince is actually from Anne Rice’s Vampire Chronicles (must read if you like sensual rather than sexual vamps, my favourite story is Pandora)**

**-IZAYA. I recently found out that he and our lord Akashi share a Seiyuu. I also thought he _would_ own a bar just to get information**

**-Spouse in the attic. This is a reference to both Jane Eyre, where Mr. Rochester has his wife locked in the attic, and to my personal headcanon that there is someone Izaya is protecting/avenging, and it will come up if I ever post my DRRR/CM cross**


End file.
